Njohja e Kosovës si shtet i pavarur
Kjo është lista e shteteve që e pranojnë pavarësinë e Kosovës. Zyrtarisht Bashkimi Evropian deklaroi se njohja e Pavarësisë së Kosovës varet nga shtetet në veçanti, pra shtetet do të vendosin në vehte rresh pranimit të Kososvës si shtet. Në këtë rast shumica e shteteve u deklaruan si të interesouara rreth pranimit, poredhe disa si Rumania, Sllovakia, Spanja e Qipro vendosën të mos e njohin Kosovën si shtet për një të ardhme të afërt. Serbia dhe Rusia ishin kundër dhe e shpallën si jo legale aktin e shpallje së pavarësisë së Kosovës nga qeveria e Kosovës. Listat Lista e shteteve që njohin Kosovën si shtet të pavarur Shtete janë radhitur në tabelë sipas datës së njohjes së Kosovës si shtet. Organizata që e përkrahin Kosovën si shtet të pavarur Lista e shteteve në proces për të njohur Kosovën si shtet të pavarur * DanimarkaDanmarks Radio - , EU divided on Kosovo recognition - * Finlanda [Europe Ready to Recognise Kosovo's Independence - * IrlandaGovernment to recognise Kosovo * Italia * Japonia Japan Likely To Recognise Kosovo Independence: Government * KroaciaCroatia will recognise Kosovo independence * Hungaria * Maqedoniahttp://www.balkaninsight.com/en/main/news/7933/ * Sloveniahttp://www.eubusiness.com/news-eu/1203370324.44 * Suediahttp://www.thelocal.se/10031/20080218/ http://www.aftonbladet.se/nyheter/article1866320.ab * PoloniaPoland set to recognise Kosovo * Arabia SauditeAlbania, Saudi Arabia first to recognize Kosovo? * Pakistani Islamic Countries Will Be First to Recognise Independent Kosovo * ZvicraKosovo declares independence from Serbia * Luksemburgu Luxembourg will recognize Kosovo this week * LituaniaPresident Adamkus Welcomes Kosovo Independence * Portugaliahttp://english.people.com.cn/90001/90777/90853/6356412.html Lista e shteteve që dyshojnë në njohjen e Kosovës si shtet të pavarur * Republika ÇekeCzechs in no hurry to recognize independent Kosovo - * ArgjentinaUnivision, "Argentina prudente tras independencia de Kosovo, con foco en Malvinas" Lista e shteteve që nuk e njohin Kosovën si shtet të pavarur * RusiaRussia Warns Against Recognizing Kosovo Independence - * SerbiaSerbia urges UN to intervene against Kosovo's independence - * SllovakiaCaplovic: Slovakia Will Not Recognise Kosovo Independence Right Away - * SpanjaSpain says won't recognize Kosovo independence - * RumaniaRomania will not recognize Kosovo independence - * AzerbajxhaniAzerbaijan says not recognizing Kosovo independence * Bosnja dhe HercegovinaBosnia puts recognition of Kosovo Kosovo’s independence to be monitored by Bosnia-Herzegovina * [[Bjellorusia]The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Republic of Belarus - * [[Qipro]Kosovo MPs proclaim independence - * GjeorgjiaKosovo's proclaimed independence provokes mixed responses from international community - Georgia not planning to recognise Kosovo-minister - Georgia Will Not Recognize Kosovo’ - Foreign Minister - * KazakistaniKosovo's proclamation of independence triggers more mixed responses - * MoldaviaMoldova will not recognise Kosovo's independence, gov't says - * Sri LankaSri Lanka says Kosovo independence a threat to world peace * VietnamiVietnam says against unilateral Kosovo independence - Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *http://kosovothanksyou.com/ [[Category:2008 në Kosovë] ar: الدول المعترفة بجمهورية كوسوفو en:International reaction to the 2008 Kosovo declaration of independence fr:Liste des États ayant reconnu la république du Kosovo nl:Internationale reacties op de onafhankelijkheid van Kosovo pt:Lista de países que reconhecem o Kosovo ru:Международная реакция на провозглашение независимости Косово sr:Међународна реакција на једнострано проглашење независности Косова и Метохије tr:Kosova Cumhuriyeti'ni tanıdığını açıklayan ülkeler listesi